


Shooting Star Gazers

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, Multiple Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scenes from the anime finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star Gazers

**Author's Note:**

> Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine

 

                                                Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven, or any of its characters, SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.

* * *

 

 

Kazuki/Keita

_“...what do you want Keita? Because I really don’t want to be your grandmother right now.”_

_“You.”_

-

Keita broke away from the kiss, panting lightly. “Kazu...ki” he half-spoke half- gasped. “I...”

He suddenly felt embarrassed, he didn’t know what he wanted, what Kazuki wanted, or what to do about it. 

What if he was letting Kazuki down, after all he’d done for him? But the look Kazuki had was calm, devoid of expectation.

“Was that alright?” he asks Keita.

Keita just nods dumbly. Maybe it was only he who felt brimming with  _want_ , he worried. 

Kazuki quickly set his worries to rest by asking “then...can I kiss you again?” He still doesn’t look expectant, just hopeful now. 

“Um,” Keita says, trying to get beyond his uncertainty. Another kiss. Yes. That’s what he wants.

“Can _I_?” he asks, Kazuki’s eyes light up and he’s barely finished answering “god yes,” before Keita kisses him, trying to remember how he had before, but also trying not to think. 

That part is getting easier because more and more the feeling of heat, of  _want_ , is taking over. Keita maintains enough thought to wonder if Kazuki feels the same. He slips his hands into his friend’s blazer, clasping them at the small of Kazuki’s back. Kazuki pulls back and looks him over. He doesn’t tell Keita right then that he looks a bit disheveled,  _needy_ , or how much he enjoys that.  

“Why’d you stop?!” Keita whine-demands and reaches for him again.

“Do you...” Kazuki starts, trying to keep his soon-to-be-melting composure.

“Do you want...what do you want Keita? Because I really don’t want to be your grandmother right now.”  
“You.” With a single word Keita both clarifies and confuses things further. Kazuki isn’t going to hope for some imploringly explicit line like “ _take me to bed, love me as much as I love you and make me see stars without looking out the window_ ”, but what he gets is definitely close enough. 

“I don’t really know what else...just you. Just...don’t stop yet Kazuki.”

“ _Keita_ ...” It floors him even more because he knows he isn’t dreaming, even if he must be. “Um..but, not here. We can’t here.” Not on a roof.  
A slanted roof without much more room than they already have.

“The dorm?” Keita suggests.

“It’s a walk from here, you sure?” Kazuki asks.

Keita just bites his lip and nods. 

Now it’s Kazuki’s turn seem dumbfounded. That night he will tell this boy he loves him, that he should tell him if he wants to slow down or stop. He will ask him multiple times if he’s comfortable, if he’s sure and will wait for his “yes” every time. Then he will hold him in their afterglow and stay as long as he possibly can.

  
  


Koji/Takuto

_Takuto surprises himself by being brave, kissing Koji first._

-

He’s set up on the roof of the building, painting the beautiful star shower in the chilly night.

 _“Just for you,_ ” Koji had told him when he asked for access to the roof for the perfect view. 

“You should make a wish while you’re at it, Takuto,” he’d added. “It’s definitely the perfect night for it.”

And boy, is it perfect. It’s just he and Koji alone. No one else in sight and he wouldn’t change it for the world. He shivers slightly and Koji notices right away. 

“Are you cold?” he asks. “Are you sure you want to be outside?”

“It’s perfect,” the artist says honestly.

“You’re shivering,” Koji argues, coming closer.

“It’s perfect,” Takuto insists. “With you, it’s perfect.”

Koji steps up to him and cups the side of his face with one hand. Takuto surprises himself by being brave, kissing Koji first. While it was the archer who brought them to such vicinity, it’s Takuto who closes the distances between their lips and wraps both arms around the archer. Koji’s free arm returns the gesture until they’re pressed as close together as they can be. 

 _It IS perfect, it’s unreal_ , Takuto thinks. Here he is in a scene out of a romance story. Kissing his love under a sky of shooting stars. Koji’s thumb traces Takuto’s cheekbone as he presses a kiss against the other. 

“I love you,” he whispers.

Takuto forces himself to breathe before he can reply. “Thank you, for this. It’s all I could ever wish for.”

Though now he wishes he could paint this feeling. The warmth his hand draws against Koji’s heartbeat, this moment he wishes he could capture and keep going back to. 

Well, maybe...maybe tomorrow after they’ve kissed each other good morning and parted for class, after they spend the day missing each other and stealing glances whenever they can and touches in passing, maybe when Takuto is alone with his art supplies, he will try.

  
  
  


Kaoru/Omi

_He reaches up and pulls Omi down to him by his tie, drawing him into a kiss he plans to savor._

-

Kaoru angled the chair of his desk so he could look out the window at the meteor shower. He hums in offhanded approval at Omi’s hands on his shoulders but he only looks up at the sky. 

“Have you ever seen something so amazing, Omi?” he asks. 

Omi takes a moment to appreciate the genuine awe in his voice before answering with his mantra of: “Yes Kaoru.”

It takes Kaoru a second to register this, but when he does he looks over his shoulder at the boy behind him.

“What? Really?”

“Mmhmm.”

Kaoru looks expectantly at him, even as Omi hasn’t taken his eyes off the stars. Clearly they were just as mesmerizing to him as they were to Kaoru.

“So what is so amazing?” he asks, with just the slightest bit of chagrin at not knowing something so significant to his Omi.

This time Omi does look at him and his expression of awe doesn’t leave, but now his eyes gleam with adoration as well.

“You of course.”

“You...Omi...me, really...” Kaoru almost scoffs but he’s smiling all the same. Omi moves around the chair to stand facing him, leaning slightly over Kaoru. “Yes. My Kaoru, you are more stunning than a shooting star.” 

Kaoru sighs. He reaches up and pulls Omi down to him by his tie, drawing him into a kiss he plans to savor. Omi lets Kaoru draw out the kiss following the intent but gentle pace he sets. As Kaoru grows hungrier Omi obliges contentedly dropping one knee onto the chair and half straddling his lover. He frames Kaoru’s face with his hands as Kaoru’s hands grip his short hair. 

“Oh...Omi...” Kaoru says in a near moan, his head tilting back as Omi’s kisses travel to his jaw, his throat. Omi open’s Kaoru’s shirt to kiss further down. 

“Ugh,” Kaoru groans. “Want you,” he opens his eyes and grabs Omi’s collar. “But...”

Omi doesn’t say anything, he knows Kaoru will make what he wants clear. Kaoru shifts and pushes Omi back while holding his tie. He leads them both to the floor so the he is now above Omi, his own shirt more open than not. But instead of presently disrobing either of them further, he arranges himself in Omi’s lap so that they both face the window.

“Tonight there are shooting stars, tomorrow you will make all my wishes come true.”

Omi wraps both arms around him, pulling Kaoru even tighter as if they weren’t already pressed close. 

“Yes Kaoru.”

  
  
  


Niwa/Nakajima

_“I don’t get cold that easily, Hide.” Niwa stands to look him in the eye, “and besides, I’m not_  totally  _naked. I do have a towel.”_

_Then he feels Nakajima’s hands at his waist. “Now you don’t.”_

-

Niwa is taking in the starry night, towel-clad and relaxing in the outdoor bath, when the voice of Nakajima Hideaki pulls him out of his calm.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Shouldn’t I ask you the same? Didn’t you come to find me, Hide?” he responds with the grin reserved just for his Vice President. 

“I figured you’d be up to something stupid,” Nakajima says, rolling his eyes but advancing forward anyway. 

“I couldn’t find you,” the addition is supposed to be a reproof, but there’s something else in his voice too. Niwa seems to pick up on it just in the slightest when he answers, “ _Hide_...”

Nakajima’s shed his blazer and set it not quite carelessly aside, then rolls up his sleeves mid-way. 

“But here you are. I shouldn’t be surprised you’d do something like this. Do you want to freeze?”

“But the water’s so warm, and isn’t this great for enjoying the stars?” he seems an enthused calm to Hide’s annoyance. 

“Don’t you wanna join me? It’s such a rare night, we should watch together.”

“Who wants to join you, idiot?” Nakajima dismisses. “Naked, wet and about to catch a cold like that,” there’s no outrage to his voice, just his standard cool annoyance.

“I don’t get cold that easily, Hide.” Niwa stands to look him in the eye, “and besides, I’m not  _totally_  naked. I do have a towel.”

Then he feels Nakajima’s hands at his waist. “Now you don’t.”

...

The stars raining down are breathtaking and Niwa’s satisfied to be warm enough that he can’t see his breath in the air. His waist is wrapped in a dry towel, Hide’s jacket draped over his otherwise bare shoulders as he leans against him. 

“I can’t believe you dragged me out here, Tetsuya,” Nakajima mutters.

“You went after me on your own and you’re glad you did,” he says right back. 

“Fine, maybe.”

  
  
  


Shunsuke/Naruse

_He swears their gazes meet._

-

He wasn’t jealous of Keita, Shunsuke assures himself. What was there to be jealous of? He was a winning cyclist, alone with his bike under the sky on a night like tonight. After all, it was he, not Keita who had partnered with Yukihiko for the MVP battle. Though Yukihiko had spent that time worrying and fawning over his “honey.” 

 

Wasn’t he used to seeing Yukihiko all over some other boy around school, or girl he met in town? The tennis Captains fixation on Keita wasn’t yet the longest he’d had, but it was getting close with no signs of dwindling. At first Shunsuke had figured that his honey haired friend would tire of Keita (especially without much sign of actual acceptance,) eventually.

Now he only hoped it. Shunsuke looked up and the sky and closed his eyes.

 _I wish, I wish_...

He exhaled long and deep, opening his eyes to realize he was standing in front of the dorms.

Moreover, he sees Yukihiko, of all people, standing at his balcony. He swears their gazes meet. 

 

It was this time alone Naruse enjoyed and needed more than he’d ever let on. He was used to and happy to have people around him most of the time but sometimes he needed space and solitude. He sighs, rubbing his arm for warmth. It might be nice to have a lover to share this with right now. Despite all his airs he wants someone special and not just a warm body to accept him. Either that, or to have such a night to himself which he does right now. He tries to be grateful. 

“What would that person be wishing for?” he wonders aloud. He leans his head back to take in more of the night.

 _I wish_...

Then drops his head down and catches sight of Shunsuke on the ground. He stares down with one particular thought in mind.

_What did I just wish for?_

  
  
  


Wataru/Kakeru

_Wataru slips his hand into his brothers, Kakeru answers with a soft grip._

-

Only recently had they fought much over their “Naruse-senpai.” They’ve spent the whole time at this school idolizing the tennis team Captain. Despite how Ito Keita stole Naruse’s heart without any of the work or devotion they put in, he seems more earnest than they gave him credit for. 

 

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t known and even watched Naruse flit around fixating on person after person, each a very brief and one-sided affair.  But his obvious more consistent feelings for Keita brought to Wataru and Kakeru’s attention the idea of sharing him with another person.  Ultimately this reminded them that they were not the same person. 

Sometimes as Wataru would fall asleep beside his brother he was unsure where his own heartbeat ended and where Kakeru’s began. Kakeru sometimes wondered if their eyes, alleged windows to the soul (so they’d heard somewhere) were truly exactly the same and his brother would oblige him by letting him stare.

 

Those two sets of warm, earthy red eyes follow the sky with uncharacteristic humbleness. Indeed, they have the same eyes, even if they are two separate bodies and ultimately people. 

 _These eyes_ , Kakeru thinks (not taking them off the sky)  _It’s okay to share them if it’s with him_.

Wataru slips his hand into his brothers, Kakeru answers with a soft grip. Wataru wonders faintly if their pulses match exactly in that moment. He wonders how often their pulses match. 

  
  
  


Matsuoka/Hiroya

_“But you’re here now,” Hiroya reminds him._

_“_ You’re _here,” Jin echoes._

-

Perhaps it’s not the most prudent thing to jump your beloved right after they’ve woken from a coma. No matter how long, how intensely or how painfully you have yearned for them. It’s all he can do to restrain himself to rising from Hiroya’s side and hovering above him. 

“I couldn’t have wished for more,” he says, his voice refusing to steady. “I wanted you, with my everything. I wanted you back.”

Hiroya threads his fingers in another long lock of his hair. 

“Can I wish for more instead?” he asks and gently tugs Jin closer until mere inches are between their faces. The doctor blinks, not daring to believe that this means what he hopes.

“Look a little to your side, Hiroya,  there are shooting stars tonight. You can wish for anything.”

“Then can I kiss you while I’m awake too?”

With tears falling anew, Jin employs all of his self-restraint into soft kisses. His affections declaring “Iloveyou,  I love you, I, Love, You,” but he’s having trouble forming real words.

Their kisses stream together, one becoming another, until Jin is shaking too badly to support himself above Hiroya.

“I missed you...so much,” he manages. His soft crying overtakes all other words but he refuses to move away, leaning so that their foreheads press together. He never wants to part again. 

“But you’re here now,” Hiroya reminds him.

“ _You’re_  here,” Jin echoes. He collapses again into the side of the bed, still holding Hiroya as best he can.

“You’re going to make me cry too,” Hiroya sighs. All the same, he strokes Jin’s long hair and caresses the side of his face.

“You have a lot to tell me, it seems like I’ve missed quite a bit.”

They lie like that for several minutes, Jin trying to force himself to calm down. Finally, he says: “everything.”

“Huh?”

“Hiroya...I’ll tell you...” he says forcing his breathing to remain even. “I’ll tell you everything.”

“Every little detail?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Like what, Jin?”

“I don’t know where to start, I feel like my heart has stopped and restarted now that you’re awake.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice reminds the doctor that his love has a very long road to recovery. He’s sure Hiroya has the knowledge and wisdom from his own medical learning to know that he will have to re-learn to use his own body after its extensive latence.

It will be painful and exhausting, physically, mentally and emotionally. But he will be there for him every step of the way. 

At some point he will make absolutely certain to tell Hiroya that and follow up on it, but for just right now, he will hold and kiss him as gently and firmly as he can.


End file.
